


Halloween (everybody make a scene)

by maxiswriting



Series: Dukexiety Week 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Capslock, Day 1: Halloween, Dukexiety Week 2020, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swearing, and was way too tired to crosspost here cjksdcn, but i posted this 3am my time, listen ik day one was technically yesterday, the thers are mentioned but not present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: Virgil has been wanting to shoot a Halloween episode ever since Thomas first pitched the idea for the Sanders Sides series. After two years, it finally looks like he's going to get his wish -now, he just needs to recruit his boyfriend into helping him prepare. And maybe annoy the shit out of Janus in the process, as a treat.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, implied Roloceit
Series: Dukexiety Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893592
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Halloween (everybody make a scene)

**Author's Note:**

> [Dukexiety week day 1: Halloween](https://dukexietyweek.tumblr.com/post/623682968173559808/thats-right-dukexiety-week-is-happening-from)  
>   
> First fic for Dukexiety week, whoop whoop!! Let's see how many days I manage to actually write -for now, you can have two dorks being in love, as a treat :D

It was a calm afternoon in the mindscape. Thomas had nothing too strenuous going on, there were no dilemmas on the horizon, and for once, Janus could enjoy a proper self-care day without having to worry about everyone else's incapability to take care of themselves.

So there he was, lounging on his bed with a book in his hands, some calming music filling the hair and one of Roman's moisturizing masks -which he had temporarily borrowed, just like Roman kept trying to borrow his hat at any chance available- covering his face.

Therefore, of course, that was the moment Virgil chose to slam his bedroom door open with so much force Janus was surprised it hadn't broken off its hinges, a massive grin overtaking his features.

"GUESS WHO JUST CONVINCED THOMAS TO SHOOT AN HALLOWEEN EPISODE THIS YEAR FUCKERS!" he yelled, basically skipping into the room as he threw his arms into the air in celebration.

"Please _do_ come on in, it's not like I was trying to relax for once or anything," Janus grumbled under his breath just as an equally-grinning Remus slammed his way into his room.

"WHAT?" he screeched, pouncing on Virgil and immediately going koala-mode on him. "Please tell me it's also gonna be my introductory episode please please please I’ve got so many ideas we could use!!"

Janus let out a dejected sigh, staring at the Duke-shaped hole Remus had left on his wall for the third time that week, before waving his hand to repair it and plopping down on his bed in defeat.

"Sorry dude," Virgil said with a sympathetic smile, not looking bothered by the side clinging to him. "You know your episode is already all plotted out. I think we're gonna use this one to focus on how your past shapes the person you are now or some shit like that, but honestly, I stopped listening to Logan the moment we agreed on making it Halloween-themed."

Janus raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Does that mean we've finally reached the point in the series where you call out the others for babying you and ignoring your problematic past with them, therefore completely disregarding what you went through to make you the side you are today?"

"... Dude, I have absolutely no idea," Virgil answered. "I just told you, I stopped listening the moment Halloween was mentioned. You should go ask those questions to Logan and Roman, not me."

Janus rolled his eyes, sitting up on his bed and swinging his legs to the side. "There goes my afternoon of peace and quiet," he grumbled, before waving away the face mask and replacing it with his hat.

Virgil let out an amused huff as he watched Janus leave the room, absent-mindedly stroking his hand through Remus's hair. "Do you think he realizes no one is forcing him to go talk to those two?"

Remus snickered, leaning into Virgil's touch with a pleased hum as he let his feet back down onto the floor. "Please, I'm pretty sure he hasn't even realized he's got a big, fat crush on them yet. He's such a disaster it's almost painful to watch him try and act like a functional gay."

"Oh, I'm not so sure you have any right to talk," Virgil pointed out, wrapping his hands around the other's neck. "I very much remember you being as much of a disaster not even a year ago. Weren't you the one who managed to trip his way down an ocean cliff in the imagination just because your crush called you cute?"

Remus barked out a laugh, eyes twinkling as he gave his boyfriend a wolfish grin. "Trust me, if someone as hot as that guy were to call you cute, you'd fall off a cliff too."

"Didn't I tell you?" Virgil asked, "I found someone very very hot, and he made me fall down a very deep cliff I have no intention of climbing out off."

And that's when Remus leaned forward, silencing the other with a kiss that occupied them for several moments.

"That was sappy as hell, Vee," Remus commented once they separated, "you're spending way too much time with my brother. Do I need to worry about that?"

"Please, I think you're mixing up Janus' type with mine -I like my men chaotic, reckless, and absolutely unhinged."

"Well, that's great since I'm all three of them, right?" Remus chuckled, leaning forward to steal another kiss only to be stopped by Virgil's finger on his lips.

"There is another thing I like in a man," the anxious side said with a teasing grin, "incredible skills in the cosmetics department. I've got an idea for my costume for the episode, wanna help me come up with the perfect make-up to scare the shit out of the others?"

Remus' grin only widened, his mustache wiggling in anticipation. "Oh, I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Virgil smirked, sneaking one hand around his boyfriend's waist and, as he leaned in for a kiss, sunk them both down to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning over a blank document, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
